Winter Rose
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Sai, seorang juru foto yang melakukan trip fotografi solo ke pulau utara demi mendapatkan potret burung-burung musim dingin. Beberapa hari sebelum pameran, ia bertemu dengan seorang pramuniaga toko kue bernama Hinata yang menjadi objek utama pada gambar yang dianggapnya sebagai suatu masterpiece. Ada sesuatu dalam diri Hinata yang membuat Sai berkeinginan memamerkan foto itu serta.


**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi  
Winter Rose © Haruno Aoi  
Catatan: **AU, mungkin OoC atau masih ada (miss) typo

.

.

.

* * *

**~o Winter Rose o~**

* * *

.

.

.

"_Winter Rose_…."

"Huh?"

Sai terbangun dari lamunan singkatnya. Ia lalu tersenyum canggung kepada pramuniaga di hadapannya.

_**Hinata**_

Ia kembali menunjukkan senyum yang membuat matanya menyipit ketika menyadari bahwa pramuniaga bernama Hinata itu tampak risih setelah mengetahui arah pandangannya yang sempat terpusat pada _name tag_. Teringat akan tujuannya mendatangi toko kue itu, ia pun segera mengutarakan keperluannya, "Saya butuh _birthday cake_ untuk anak perempuan."

"Anda tidak ingin melihat-lihat dulu?"

Sekilas Sai melirik meja etalase yang memisahkan keduanya, juga rak kaca di sekitarnya yang menyimpan banyak kue. Ia malah bingung jika disuguhi dengan bermacam _cake_ cantik. Itu sebabnya ia langsung menghampiri salah seorang pramuniaga begitu ia memasuki toko tersebut.

"Apa Anda bersedia memilihkannya?"

"Tentu." Hinata menyunggingkan senyum ramah. "Untuk anak perempuan, ya…?" tanyanya memastikan.

"_Hai'_."

"Apa dia suka cokelat atau keju?"

Sai terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Saya rasa tidak terlalu."

Berarti mayoritas kue ulang tahun di toko itu tidak terlalu disukai oleh anak perempuan yang dimaksud oleh sang konsumen. Hinata memeriksa daftar produk pada komputer di mejanya untuk mencari tahu kue-kue yang masih tersedia.

"Bagaimana kalau … _rainbow cake_?" Hinata juga menyodorkan kertas menu kue yang disertai gambar.

"Boleh." Sai memberikan perhatian penuh pada Hinata yang tengah bersiap mencatat pesanannya. Sosok itu memang tak asing dalam ingatannya. Ia tak mungkin salah, kecuali jika waktu itu ada gangguan dalam penglihatannya. "Kalau ada, yang berbentuk kotak dan berukuran besar," imbuhnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

"Baik, tolong tunggu sebentar." Hinata tersenyum sedikit seraya menuliskan pesanan itu pada nota kecilnya, kemudian mengetik sesuatu di komputer sebelum mengeluarkan kue tar yang sesuai dengan permintaan Sai. "Oh ya, apa yang harus saya tulis di atasnya?" tanyanya lagi.

Seusai mengatakan serangkaian kata berupa ucapan selamat ulang tahun, Sai kembali memusatkan perhatian pada pramuniaga berkuncir kuda itu. Tak sekali pun ia mengalihkan pandangan sejak Hinata menuliskan pesan ucapan pada sebentuk cokelat putih yang kemudian diletakkan di atas permukaan kue yang sudah dihias krim tersebut, sampai mengemasnya dengan kotak berpita lucu yang membuatnya tampak serasi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sai dalam perjalanan menuju suatu panti asuhan dengan kotak kue yang ia bawa dengan kedua tangannya. Salah satu alasannya mendatangi toko kue yang baru ditinggalkannya lantaran dekat dengan panti asuhan yang menjadi tujuannya. Ia tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi di Tokyo ini—yang sejak beberapa saat lalu ia ketahui bernama Hinata, yang ia yakini sebagai seorang perempuan yang tertangkap kameranya ketika ia sedang memburu gambar sekumpulan angsa di dekat sungai Shiribetsu, Niseko.

Pikirannya melayang pada perjalanan fotografinya ke Hokkaido di penghujung musim dingin lalu….

.

.

* * *

.

.

Apa yang terpikirkan ketika mendengar musim dingin di Hokkaido? Suhu rata-rata yang bisa mencapai di bawah nol derajat celsius? Tentu sangat membutuhkan pakaian hangat, penutup kepala, sarung tangan, dan syal.

Sai sudah menyiapkan semua itu dalam satu koper kecil dan tas ransel. Tidak lupa seperangkat kamera kesayangannya beserta tripod, yang merupakan barang vital dalam trip fotografinya ke Hokkaido. Mendapatkan gambar burung-burung musim dingin Hokkaido adalah sasarannya dalam waktu dekat.

Awalnya fotografi hanya sebagai hobi untuknya, namun sekarang sudah menjadi profesi yang layak dibanggakannya. Jika mula-mula ia hanya menampilkan hasil jepretannya di media sosial pribadinya, sekarang ia menjadi seorang fotografer lepas yang cukup dikenal dan sudah beberapa kali menggelar pameran—yang berawal dari permintaan para penggemarnya.

Menjelang akhir musim dingin, Sai mendatangi Hokkaido sesuai targetnya. Setahunya Februari adalah bulan terbaik untuk melihat sebagian besar spesies burung musim dingin yang sedang berkembang biak. Didukung kondisi pencahayaan yang kuat dan cerah pada penghujung musim dingin yang berlangsung dari bulan Desember sampai Februari.

Perjalanan pertamanya ke Hokkaido berjalan lancar. Tempat pertama yang didatanginya adalah Rausu; sebuah kota nelayan kecil yang merupakan bagian paling timur laut di Jepang. Ia membayar uang sewa untuk sebuah kamar kecil di _minshuku_ sederhana yang terkenal akan menu masakan kepiting manis pedas yang lezat.

Ia menaiki perahu wisata dari pelabuhan Rausu untuk melihat burung elang laut berekor putih yang biasanya akan terbang dari utara untuk berburu ikan di sekitar bongkahan es yang tampak di permukaan laut. Ia membidikkan kameranya pada kumpulan elang laut yang menukik tajam di sekitar pelabuhan. Puluhan elang terberat di dunia itu tengah tertarik pada makanan cuma-cuma yang disediakan oleh perahu wisata.

Senyuman puas tercetak di wajah Sai ketika memerhatikan detail dari beberapa hasil jepretannya. Yang membuat senyumnya akan lebih lebar jika mungkin adalah sebuah foto di mana dua ekor elang laut berekor putih sedang memperebutkan buruan yang sama.

Ia hanya menginap satu malam di Rausu, kemudian ia melanjutkan perjalanan ke Tsurui; sebuah desa kecil yang menjadi rumah bagi populasi bangau mahkota merah yang terancam punah. Ia mendatangi rawa di desa itu, di mana sebagian besar burung bangau melangsungkan hidup. Ia pun hanya menghabiskan waktu selama sehari semalam di desa tersebut. Ia menyewa sebuah kamar di penginapan modern yang dikelola oleh seorang fotografer terkenal.

Ia jadi mendapatkan ilmu tambahan, juga mendapatkan informasi bahwa setiap hari pada pukul dua siang, para staf dari pusat lindung burung bangau akan menyediakan banyak ikan di sekitar rawa. Hal itu tidak hanya mengundang bangau mahkota merah yang sedang dalam masa kembang biak, namun juga menarik kawanan elang laut berekor putih yang mencoba mencuri ikan, dan bukan tanpa perlawanan dari pemilik sebenarnya. Tetapi di sanalah letak keindahannya, di saat bangau berebut buruan dengan elang, bagaikan pertunjukan besar yang kenyataannya memang menarik lebih dari seratus fotografer, juga wisatawan.

Sai sendiri harus datang lebih awal demi mendapatkan _spot_ yang strategis dengan pencahayaan yang menurutnya pas.

Tujuan terakhir Sai adalah mendapatkan foto-foto angsa di sekitar sungai Shiribetsu yang menjadi bagian dari resor Niseko Hanazono, yang merupakan salah satu sungai terjernih di Jepang karena mengalirkan air dari salju yang mencair. Sebelum mendatangi lokasi pemotretan, ia memesan kamar paling sederhana di penginapan yang disediakan resor. Perubahan suhu yang ekstrim membuatnya sedikit flu, jadi ia memilih untuk beristirahat dan melanjutkan hobinya pada keesokan harinya.

Tak banyak wisatawan yang mendatangi sungai Shiribetsu pada saat itu lantaran arung jeram hanya dibuka dari bulan April sampai November. Lagipula air sungai masih membeku pada musim dingin. Namun karenanya Sai jadi leluasa membidik buruannya.

Pagi itu Sai tidak membawa tripodnya serta. Hanya ada kamera yang menggantung di lehernya. Udara segar di sekitar sungai Shiribetsu masih berkabut. Ia melangkah tenang melewati deretan pohon yang telah meranggas sejak musim gugur. Bunyi gesekan sepatu botnya dengan salju yang menumpuk menjadi musik alam yang menggetarkan hatinya, apalagi ditambah cicitan burung-burung kecil yang sebagian bertengger di ranting pohon. Tetapi ia terus mencoba untuk berjalan setenang mungkin, tanpa keinginan untuk mengusik penghuni alam di sekitarnya. Dan sesekali ia memotret apapun yang dianggapnya unik.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara yang minim kontaminasi. Senyumnya merekah saat optiknya menangkap seekor angsa mendarat di tepian sungai yang menampung sedikit air lelehan salju. Ia memutuskan untuk berhenti melangkah dan membidik sasarannya tatkala beberapa angsa menyusul turun dari perjalanan udaranya.

Agaknya ada hal lain yang mampu menarik angsa-angsa putih itu selain air yang tidak membeku. Melalui kameranya yang terfokus pada pergerakan kawanan angsa tersebut, ia bisa menangkap warna hijau di antara putih—terlihat seperti sayuran segar di atas tumpukan salju yang membeku.

Ia mencoba menggeser fokus kameranya ke sekitar warna hijau yang mencolok di tengah dominasi putih—mencari tahu dari mana dedaunan itu berasal. Mungkinkah staf resor yang menyediakannya sejak pagi buta tadi?

Rasa penasaran Sai tak terbendung lagi, sampai kameranya terfokus pada sesosok perempuan bermantel putih yang tengah berdiri menyandar pada sebatang pohon besar yang tak jauh dari kawanan angsa yang mulai terbang kembali. Kabut yang semakin tipis mendukungnya untuk melihat sosok itu lebih jelas. Setengah sadar ia berkali-kali menekan tombol pada kameranya.

Ekspresi wajah yang ditunjukkan gadis itu tak kalah dari buah akting para model di depan sorot kamera. Sungguh tak ternilai, terlebih dengan adanya embusan angin alam yang menerbangkan rambut panjangnya. Dan Sai hanya bisa melihat sebagian wajah sendu itu jika dari segi pandangannya yang sekarang. Namun justru itulah letak kekuatan artistiknya. Kesederhanaan pandangan air muka yang memancarkan aura magis—yang membuatnya seperti terhipnotis untuk terus memotret sang objek.

Sepasang manik pucat yang redup itu seperti menyampaikan berbagai rasa yang seharusnya tak sembarang diumbar.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kak…."

"… Kak Sai…."

Suara-suara itu membuyarkan lamunan Sai. Sejenak ia tampak linglung sebelum memperlihatkan senyumnya kepada beberapa bocah yang berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Dari tadi Kakak melamun terus…," kata seorang anak perempuan yang mengenakan topi kertas berbentuk kerucut.

"Apa Kakak tidak suka kalau kami berisik?" timpal bocah laki-laki yang lebih tinggi.

Sai jadi merasa tidak enak hati melihat wajah memelas mereka. Padahal ia yang mengusulkan untuk mengadakan pesta ulang tahun bagi salah seorang penghuni panti itu. Namun ia sendiri yang justru tampak kurang menikmatinya. Ia hanya terkenang akan seseorang yang tadi ia temui di toko kue.

Untuk menenangkan mereka, ia pun menggeleng pelan dan menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Kakak ada urusan. Apa kalian tidak apa-apa kalau Kakak meninggalkan pestanya lebih awal?"

"Jadi itu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" sahut wanita yang berjalan menghampiri Sai dan anak-anak. Ia adalah salah seorang pengelola panti yang juga merupakan teman Sai. "Sebaiknya segera selesaikan urusanmu. Anak-anak pasti akan mengerti."

Ucapan wanita itu diamini oleh mereka yang mengangguk disertai senyum simpul. Sembari bangkit dan mengatakan terima kasih, Sai meraih tas selempangnya. Tidak lupa ia mengucapkan salam seraya sedikit berlari dengan tas hitamnya yang ia sandang di bahu.

Ia ingin berinteraksi dengan Hinata lagi—seolah-olah tidak ada kesempatan lain setelah hari ini. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, namun Hinata bagaikan magnet yang menariknya kuat. Bahkan pada hari itu ia sulit mengalihkan fokus kameranya dari Hinata, sampai ia menyerah untuk mengejar gadis berambut gelap tersebut yang berlari menjauh begitu menyadari aktivitasnya. Ia tahu dan mengerti kalau waktu itu ia sama halnya dengan seorang penguntit, apalagi ditambah masker flu yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Jadi ia memilih diam berdiri di tempat dengan pandangan kurang rela yang mengarah pada sepanjang jejak kaki yang ditinggalkan oleh Hinata. Ia sedikit menyesal lantaran tidak berbuat egois untuk saat itu saja, namun ia juga enggan menciptakan rasa kurang nyaman bagi seseorang yang bahkan belum dikenalnya.

Sai kembali memasuki toko kue bercat cerah itu dengan terengah-engah. Ia abaikan sambutan selamat datang dari seorang pramuniaga di dekat pintu masuk. Ia terus mengatur napasnya sembari berjalan mantap menghampiri Hinata yang masih berada di balik meja etalase utama. Aroma gurih dan manis turut terhirup kuat memenuhi rongga dadanya.

Gadis itu terlihat bingung akan kedatangannya lagi. Ia lalu mengulum senyum seraya merogoh tasnya guna mengeluarkan selembar tiket dari beberapa lainnya yang nantinya akan ia berikan untuk anak-anak panti.

"Saya mengharapkan kehadiran Anda."

Sai membungkuk singkat sebelum meninggalkan Hinata yang hanya termenung menatap kepergiannya.

_Pameran Fotografi oleh Sai__**  
"Burung Musim Dingin Hokkaido"**_

Hinata mengernyit.

_**Hokkaido**_

Cukup lama salah satu ibu jarinya meraba pelan rangkaian huruf itu.

"Ehem!"

Ia buru-buru mengantongi tiket yang dipegangnya lantaran tatapan manajer toko yang menyiratkan rasa kurang suka jika ia mencampuradukkan urusan pribadinya dengan pekerjaan, kendati belum ada konsumen lagi yang harus segera mendapatkan pelayanan darinya. Ia tidak berhasrat untuk berulah karena belum ingin diberhentikan dari pekerjaan paruh waktunya yang sekarang. Sudah berkali-kali ia berganti kerja _part time_ dengan alasan bosan. Namun kini ia merasa betah berada di antara kue-kue yang selalu mampu menggugah seleranya.

Sembari pura-pura sibuk dengan daftar kue di komputernya, ia memikirkan si pemberi tiket yang masih diingatnya sebagai pembeli _rainbow birthday cake_ yang datang beberapa saat sebelumnya. Ia merasa baru melihat orang itu tadi. Lelaki berkulit pucat itu pun belum memperkenalkan diri padanya.

Apa jangan-jangan Sai yang tertulis di tiket adalah nama orang itu? Haruskah ia menghadiri pameran yang akan digelar pada akhir pekan tersebut?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sai mendesah kecewa. Hinata tidak memenuhi undangannya. Ia batal mengeluarkan _masterpiece_ yang sejatinya menjadi inti dari pamerannya.

Sekarang ia sendiri di ruangan luas dengan pencahayaan terang itu. Pengunjung pamerannya telah meninggalkan studio pribadinya sejak beberapa menit lalu. Langit di luar sana pun sudah menggelap. Perlahan ia menyingkap tirai putih yang menutup sebentuk pigura besar di ruang kerjanya.

Terlihat foto sesosok perempuan yang diyakini Sai sebagai Hinata. Gadis yang hanya tampak dari samping itu tengah menyandar pada sebatang pohon dengan tatapan sendu yang menyiratkan berbagai rasa. Angin sedikit menggoyangkan rambut panjangnya sekaligus ujung mantel dan syalnya. Seekor angsa yang berada tak jauh di depannya terlihat kembali terbang, sedangkan dua ekor lainnya mulai melebarkan sayapnya. Kabut yang mulai menipis menambah kesan misterius pada gambar berbingkai perak yang merupakan karya agung bagi Sai tersebut—sederhana namun tampak istimewa di matanya.

Sai pun berpendapat bahwa sosok Hinata di gambar itu terlihat seperti seekor burung yang ingin terbang bebas, tetapi seakan-akan belum mampu mengepakkan sayapnya lebar-lebar. Lantas dirasanya tidak ada yang salah dengan tema pamerannya. Atau mungkin Hinata sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan judul yang diusungnya untuk pamerannya kali ini.

_**Winter Rose**_

… Tertulis pada papan keterangan di dekat pigura.

Harusnya ia tetap menunjukkan gambar itu kepada para pengunjung—dengan atau tanpa kehadiran Hinata—sesuai rencana awalnya. Tetapi ia seolah kehilangan nyali lantaran absennya Hinata. Boleh jadi Hinata akan membencinya andaikata mengetahui kelancangannya, terlebih ia tahu sekarang gadis itu juga tinggal di Tokyo—yang berarti ada lebih banyak kesempatan untuk bersua.

Dengan begini ia tidak punya alasan untuk merasa tidak enak hati jika lain kali berjumpa lagi dengan Hinata. Setidaknya hal itu yang membuatnya sedikit lega. Di waktu yang sama, ia pun membutuhkan suatu alasan agar bisa kembali menemui Hinata—yang mana ia sempat menggantungkan harapan pada pamerannya.

.

.

.

**Sekian  
Rose bisa juga diartikan sebagai 'gadis cantik' dan pasti pembaca tahu kalau pemilihan judul 'winter' tidak hanya berdasar pada setting jika ingat musim kelahiran Sai juga Hinata. Jadi untuk arti judul fic ini boleh ditebak sendiri oleh pembaca sekalian, hoho. Terpikir untuk menulis fic ini setelah menemukan blog tentang fotografi. ****Fic ini memang gaje, tapi saya suka, hehe**. Ada yang tahu fic ini berhubungan dengan fic saya yang mana? Khekhekhe~  
Terima kasih  
Selasa, 18/12/2012


End file.
